The Hero God
Introduction Hey there I'm Alex. I'm the son of the Hero god. Ya, most people give me that blank face when I tell them. His name is ήρωας, which means Hero in greek. He's the great grandson of Jupiter. As usual, the fathers/grand-fathers tend to write their sons off, so that's just what Jupiter did. The only thing is- no one knows who his mother is. But that isn't really important. Ok so my dad doesn't really fit in with the other gods. I mean you have your gods, your minor gods, and then you have a whole new sublevel. That would be my dad. I think people just take him for granted- because as a hero god he has superpowers. So he does ordinary things like save the world from danger every now and then. A few of his powers include flying, shape shifting between human bodies, and a few others. So if someday they make a movie about some guy in black with wings, or red with a spider, that was probably him. Of course the media really like to make up their own story lines. I'm really proud of my dad and all, he's a great guy. I've only met him a few times when he's saving a random citizen. The only problem is- he isn't proud of me. I can just tell. I don't have any super powers, not like him. As far as I'm concerned I'm his only son. He met my mom one day by a hot dog cart. He had just saved a kitten from a tree when he heard an enraged citizen demanding more ketchup on her hotdog. Unfortunately, the salesman was being picky. Saying stuff like, "Sorry ma'am but you only paid for that amount of ketchup. If you are willing to pay another $3 dollars for another hotdog, we can scrape the ketchup onto your other hotdog." So of course, my dad had to get involved. As my mom used to tell the story, he picked up that cheapskate salesman by the neck, his arms rippling. The salesmans fake mustache fell off, apparently from fright. Then my dad scooped up the ketchup bottle and handed it to my mom, who happily squirted on as much to her desire. He put the salesman down, and his might voice boomed out at him. "Will there be anymore trouble from you today?" He trembled and shook his head a silent no. But the real part of the story starts when my mom droppeed her hotdog. Immediatly she reached for it, at the same time as my dad. He caught it, and he caught my moms hand. They both blushed but didn't turn away. And to make a long story short- that's how they got me. Baby Alex. But my dad didn't stick around long enough to see me grown up. For a long time I thought he had forgotten about us. I mean we knew he was like a citizen's hero and all. But couldn't he make time for his son's kindergarten fights, his math tutor lessons, his little league baseball games, his middle school graduation? It wasn't until my freshman year in highschool that I learned my dad was, The Hero God. 'Next Chapter 'Chapter One: The Hero God Category:Fanfiction Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:WIP Category:The Hero God